Datei:Don't You Want Me Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Don't You Want Me by The Human League (Alcazar version) is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine and Rachel. They perform this song on the stage in Rachel's basement after a drunk kiss during a game of "Spin the Bottle" at "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza." Rachel drunkenly announces that her new duet partner will be Blaine, and leans into a noticeably disturbed Kurt, laughing hysterically. During the song it is seen that Mercedes is sitting and watching them happily, Tina and Mike are both dancing crazily, Santana and Sam are both kissing with Quinn looking jealous, Brittany and Artie are cuddling with each other and making out while Lauren and Puck are both hugging each other. After this song, Rachel considers that she likes Blaine on a different level than friendship, and decides to act on it. This is also the first song that Blaine sings that is not related to Dalton Academy or The Warblers. This song was released as a single and was on Glee: The Music, Volume 5. LYRICS: Blaine: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you... I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you, But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, And I can put you back down too Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me Blaine and Rachel: It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true, But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had have been such good times I still love you, But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do Blaine: Don't, (Rachel: Don't,) don't you want me? (Rachel: don't you want me?) Blaine: You know I can't believe it Blaine and Rachel: When I hear that you won't see me. Don't, (Rachel: Don't,) Blaine: Don't you want me? (Rachel: don't you want me?) Blaine: You know I don't believe you Blaine and Rachel When you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find. When you think you've changed your mind, You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? (Rachel: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh! Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: O-oh!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Kategorie:Videos